Moment's to Remember
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: Squeal to Jetko - Honora. See small or long stories of their life in many ways in a window of four years. NEW - Spider!
1. New years

OKAY! First story! Just ta re-cap! These story's won't go by day ta day themes or anything like tha! Ya can send in ya own stories or ideas through PM or comments. Ya can do it in notes and I and Bloody-chan will do it out for ya! Or ya can just send it an will post it on! If ya want ta know the rest of tha rules! Please go onto Jetko - Honora story on my list and click **INTERVIEW!** Ta read tha rules.

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

(Honora is five months in this)

New years

"Aww. How's the little flower tonight?" Ursa cooed over her granddaughter. Honora at five mouths and had only been at hut/houses city for only three mouths. The people that had survived so far had created an atmosphere of joy, hope and happiness. Despite what was happening around them. It was New Year. The security of the place was built up buy a wall running along round of the hut homes. But the only way to get supplies and food was going outside the walls.

Bee, sadly died after the men invaided the town with a stap to the stomach by one. So she was buried with honor in the forest behind Zuko and Jet's home.

"Mom, you saw her this morning." Zuko chuckled.

"Oh, hush you. You'll be in the same state as me when you're fussing over your grandchildren." Ursa giggled.

"Like hell I'll let any male take my girls out on a date." Jet's voice grunted out, dropping the heavy box of sparklers on the ground along with Sokka who was helping. They were all outside. Toph and Keiko as well. Preparing for the count down in the hut house centre area.

"Jet." Zuko growled.

"Wha? Look. All I'm saying is tha if some guy wanted ta go out with my daughter. I would knock his teeth out." Jet stated simply. Zuko rolled his eyes and Ursa giggled. Zuko mumbled. Jet rolled his eyes, taking out few beers from his bag.

"Forget about that Jet. Put it back." Jet gave Zuko a weird look.

"Come on. New Year is not good without Alcohol." Sokka said.

"Okay Jet. But when you need it. I'll be damping your forehead with a cloth and scolding you on how much of a moron you are." Zuko said, smirking.

"How could you say something like that in front of him?" Jet said, pointing at Sokka.

"Chill out Eyebrows. Let's just enjoy the night." Toph laughed playing with Keiko and showing her some Earth bending tricks with a few rocks. Zuko shook his head and watched Ursa rock Honora.

"Zuko!" Zuko lifted his head to Sokka signalling him to come over. Zuko walked over and Sokka held out a camera. "Let me take a picture of you two." Sokka said. Zuko was about to protest, saying he doesn't like his picture taken when Jet came up behind him and gave him a non lit sparkler.

"Come on babe! Enjoy ya self!" Jet said smiling. Zuko thought about it for a moment and nodded. Sokka stepped back and raised the camera. Zuko lit his splint with his fire bending and did the same with Jet's. "Say happy new year!"

"Happy New Year!" Jet and Zuko coursed and click.

"Ha! Never thought I'd be taking a picture of you two together, but," Sokka raised his beer. "It's fun to do so." Jet laughed.

"Okay guys." Toph called out. "Time for the countdown!" The group can hear faint calls of 19 then 18, 17, 16...

"15! 14!" Zuko said joined by everyone around him.

"13! 12! 11!" Zuko took Honora from Ursa as they continued to call out.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" Jet lifted Keiko as they waited and calling out on the top of their lungs.

"6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Calls and cheers boomed the area as people clapped and yelled and started to dance. Jet pulled Zuko into a kiss, not giving two fucks if everybody would see them. Jet pulled away a little, smiling.

"Happy New Year baby." Jet whispered, pulling Zuko into another kiss. Oh, Jet loved his life.

Continuing life...

* * *

KAY! Tha was a small story made buy me and Bloody-chan! And as it said. There will be another one ta come! PLEASE PLEASE! SEND YA STORIES TA ADD TA THIS! And PLEASE! REVIEW!

Words: 598


	2. Hide and Seek

HAYYA! This is Hide and Seek! Find out wha happens!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Honora 10 months

Hide and Seek

"Honora, where are you?!" Jet yelled, looking under the couch. He was left home alone with a smart walking 10 month old Honora. Great, now all he had to do was find her. Jet was only scared of one thing... Zuko.

"Honey, come on. Show yourself." Of course she wouldn't show herself. Well, it looked like someone wanted to play hide and seek. Jet had only one goal. Find Honora before Zuko get's home or he will be cut off for a long, long time. Knowing Zuko for more than a year now. He wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of his lover at all. Jet then heard a tapping sound.

Jet smiled "I'm coming ta get ya." Running into the kitchen with lighting speed, expecting Honora to be on the floor. When he stared inside, there was a bird tapping its beak against the window. Then on time the bird spooked and flew off.

"Damm it. Where are you!" Jet called out.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Jet turned and saw Keiko standing behind him. Oh shit. He can't say anything to her.

"Err umm. Nothing sweetie." Jet chuckled nervously and rubbed his head. Keiko folded her arms and gave a blank look.

"You've lost Honora haven't you?" Jet's face faulted and slumped over like a monkey.

"Is it really tha obvious?" Jet whined pathetically. Keiko just nodded.

"Mommy is going to kill you ya know." Jet just nodded. She turned on her heal and started to walk up the stairs.

"H-Hay wait! Aren't you gonna help ya Pa look for ya sister!" Jet called out. Keiko continued to walk up the stairs.

"Not my fault! Not my problem!" Keiko yelled and closed her door. Jet growled.

"Damm brat." And turned to look for Honora.

Jet looked under the table. Nothing. Damm it. He thought from wonders where she could have gotten such good hiding skills from... His head slumped. Of course, from him. He then heard something from the living room. He quickly ran into the room to only see Zuko standing there.

"Where. Is. Our. Daughter?" Zuko asked. Jet gulped, backing away, words failing him. "You have lost her, haven't you?" Jet nodded awkwardly. "I can't leave you alone for 2 hours, can I? *Sigh* Find her." Zuko bit, bending to look under the couch.

"She isn't there. I've already looked there." Jet said, walking into the bathroom. "Are you here, sweetie?" Jet asked, hoping for Honora to be there. Nothing. "I thought tha fatherhood would be easy." Jet mumbled under his breath.

"No one ever said that fatherhood was ever going to be easy, you lazy sack!" Jet heard yelling from leaving room.

"Damn it." Jet mumbled. "Ya found her?" Jet yelled over the house.

"No!" Zuko yelled walking up to him, looking for confused and frustrated then he ever had been. "It's your fault that your daughter is missing! And you call yourself father." Zuko screamed back at him. Jet stared at Zuko, hurt clear on his face and didn't bother to snap chat back or do anything, except to have his eyes cast down to the floor. Zuko continued to glare at Jet and folded his arms. "What were you doing that was so important?" Zuko snapped. Jet eyes trailed up and walked into the kitchen and brought back an item in his hand. Zuko stared at the item as Jet gave it to him silently. Zuko marvelled at craftsmanship. It was a small wood necklace, about the size of a bottle cap in an oval shape, the wood was polished shiny. In graved on it was a small flower petal.

"I was... doing it for Honora. But I only turned around for two minuets so I could get the string and put it through. Look. It even opens." Jet smiled at him and took it to show him. The oval shape edge had a small crack that seemed like a spilt in between the top and bottom faces of the pendent. He slid the top one way and the bottom the other and heard a click. He pulled it open so that one end of the oval was attached and the other wasn't. Inside was a small picture of Zuko, Keiko and Honora inside.

"Jet..." Zuko whispered. "It's beautiful." Jet smiled, kissing Zuko's forehead.

"You're beautifull too." Zuko smiled at him.

"I- I'm so sorry." Zuko frowned when he said it. Jet shook his head and smiled. All was forgiven. Zuko felt something tug at his legs. Zuko looked down to see Honora on the floor at his feet staring up at him with a baby face, reaching for him with one hand. "Where have you been? We were so worried." He cooed at her, picking her up. She just stared blankly.

"Hey, Daddy got something for ya." Jet jingled in front of Honora's face, getting her attention. Jet looped it over her head and watched as Honora giggled, but not understanding why everyone was so happy. "It looks good on ya." Honora giggled in a baby-ish laugh, and placed it in her mouth. Zuko couldn't hold back and bark out a laugh.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 862

PLEASE SEND IN YA STORIES TA ADD OR COMMENTS!


	3. Night full of Ex-sight-ment

HEEEELLLLOOOOO! Hope ya like this one! *wink* *wink* Oh and those for ya who r wanting a sad story soon. THAS AFTER THIS ONE! K? LET'S GO!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Honora - 11 months

Night full of Ex-sight-ment

"Whhhaaa! Whhaaa! Whhhhhaaaa! Whhhhhaaaa!"

"It's your turn." Zuko moaned said.

"Whhhhaaaa!"

"Noooo! You! I'm too tired." Jet whined.

"Whhhaaa!"

"Jet." Zuko growled. Jet covered the pillow with his head.

"Probably needs a dipper change to." Jet snickered. Zuko groaned and got up. His feet touching the cold hard floor. He really, really didn't want to leave the warm bed. Then Zuko thought, and tried a little tactic.

"You're a terrible father, you know that?" Zuko groaned, looking at the clock. It was 1 in the morning. "And a husband." Jet's eyes snapped open at that.

"I'm not a terrible husband." He said, sitting up, glaring at Zuko in the dark.

"Well, if you love me then go take care of your daughter." Zuko said, pointing at the door. Jet had not noticed the evil grin on Zuko's face as he said it. Knowing full well that he had Jet round his little figure when it came to their daughter.

"Fine." Jet mumbled, getting up and walking to the Honora's and Keiko's room. While Zuko snuggled back into bed. Jet opened the door to Keiko's and Honora's room and went in. How tha fuck does she sleep through it!? Jet stood there jaw dropped as Keiko was laid out sprawled across the covers, snoring. Jet eye twitched at his daughter's acts and went to his crying daughter. Honora was waving her arms in the air desperately for attention in her crib.

"What is it sweetie?" Jet took her from the crib, hugging her. Honora started biting at Jet's chest and cried when she didn't get anything.

"You hungry?" She wailed even louder, Jet flinch. It was too early to be awake. "I'll take tha as a yes."

"What?" Zuko mumbled.

"Feed her." Jet heard Zuko groan and heard him say something along the lines of 'I don't get fucking paid enough for this.' Jet almost choked up a laugh when Zuko sat up with his hair sticking out in places.

"Fine." Jet grinned, handing Honora over and watched Zuko shift Honora under one of his nipples and not even a second later she latched on it, sucking hungrily. Zuko yawned as he didn't seem to mind it so much. As Zuko continued to feed Honora, Jet started to get really hot, remembering how the milk tasted in his mouth the last time; so creamy and sweet. Zuko must have known what he was thinking because he just gave a loud strained sigh with one word.

"No."

"Aww baby. But I have been good, haven't I?" Jet whined.

"No." Zuko snapped. Jet knelt down on the bed on the opposite side of where Honora was feeding and rubbed his hips into Zuko's bare side. Making sure he felt the hard on in his pants.

"But I want ya milk." Jet begged.

"You are really acting like a whinny female dog right now." Zuko said flatly.

"When was tha last time I got any anyway?" Jet whined, leaning against Zuko a little.

"I said no Jet. I don't care when you had it last." Zuko snapped. "You can take anytime from the fridge." Jet shook his head sadly.

"Why do you hate me that much?" Jet asked, almost whispering. Jet saw the battled look on Zuko's face. He knew very well that it wasn't just him that was getting something out of it. But also Zuko too.

"Fine..." Zuko said finally. Then quickly added. "Only because you've been good. Wait till Honora has stop feeding." Jet smirked. He had won. He would make sure that he had gotten something out of this in the end. Zuko made the effort to get up and put Honora away and walk back. Jet was lying in the bed facing the door.

"I'm waiting for my feed." Jet cockily announced. Zuko rolled his eyes at him and shifted into the bed facing on his side same as Jet. Jet pressed his body up as close as he could get and shuffled down to one of Zuko nipple and sucked. At the sensitive contact Zuko gasped and flew his hand straight to the back of Jets head and the other under the pillow. Jet smirked and used his left hand to link Zuko's hand under the pillow. Jets right hand trailed down to Zuko's dick and cupped the heated organ through the material.

"J-Jet no. Y-you-" Zuko gasped and bucked into the touch.

"Hmmm." Jet moaned and pulled away and licked the nipple before saying. "Ya know ya want it." Jet mumbled into Zuko's chest. Oh Zuko did want it, badly. In a flash Jet found himself laying on his back and a very horny Zuko straddling his waist.

"You want this too, Jet." Zuko whispered teasingly, leaning in close to Jet's ear. Jet almost lost all his air in his lungs when he heard Zuko talk like that. He could say that Zuko gain some-bull-shit, loads of confidence in sex. He could even fuck Jet, but Zuko preferred to be the fucked than the fucker. Zuko latched his lips to Jet's neck and suck on it hard making Jet gasp. Zuko pulled up and rolled his hips through both of the teen's fabrics on their aching cocks.

"S-spirits Zuko!" Jet breathed. Zuko smirked and moved his hands to take off his trousers. Now naked to Jet, he moved down to strip Jets off, but slowly and teaselling did as so. Jet was getting pissed when Zuko even took the micky in licking Jet's dick as he pulled the rim of the trousers past it and just left it! Jet growled and sat up and rested on his legs. (Japanese style sitting potion) and pulled Zuko onto his hips. Effectively rubbing both of their naked cocks together, chest to chest and grabbed Zuko's ass.

"Tha was fucking annoying of ya ta do tha." Jet growled kissing Zuko's chest in multiple areas. Zuko grinned down at him, noticing with him on Jet's hips and legs gave him height leverage.

"But ya loved it."

"No I bloody well didn't." Jet tried to sound mad at Zuko but failed miserably with his signature smirk. Jet grabbed both of their shafts and started to stroke them together.

"Ah Jet." Zuko gasped and wrapped his arms around Jet's neck. Jet latched onto Zuko neck and sucked on it hard. Zuko felt the tight note in his stomach start to become unbearable. He was close. So so close. Zuko picked up his own speed and rolled his hips into each stroke he got from Jet. Then in a short white moment. They both came hard. Zuko choked back as he tried not to cry out to loud and Jet just made a low dominate growl. They both relaxed there, not moving, but panting.

"*pant* Wow. *Pant* *pant*" Zuko lifted his head and kissed Jets lips. "I love you." Jet smiled back at him. A small loving one.

"I love ya too."

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 1,157

OKAY! Hope tha was _Hot_ for ya. SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. Mistunderstanding

HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO! PEEPS! This is a sort of sad and bad on and all. HOPE YA LIKE!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Honora - One year old

Misunderstanding

"Look lady. I'm trying ta get home. Can ya please move?" Jet said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice. There was a women, leaning right against him, whoring herself to him. It was revaluating to be near her. She had tights on and a very, very short mini skirt in the colour red with black lines. She had an open jacket and a top that came up to just under her breasts. She was smoking on a cigarette and smirking right at him.

"Aww. Honey bun. If you come with me. I'll show you a good time." She purred.

"For the last fucking time. Get out of my way or I'll beat ya ass to the ground." Jet threatened. But it seemed that this girl had a death wish because she just helped herself to his lips and pushed him to the ground. Jet struggled under neither and tried to push her off of him.

"JET!" Jet finally whipped his head away from the star craved whore and stared behind him.

_Oh shit. _

"Z-Zuko." Jet only managed to say. Jet growled at the women on top of him and pushed her off. He staggered up and to look at Zuko. Zuko hadn't moved at all. "Zuko. Babe it's not what it looks like."

"You..." Zuko whimpered out. Jet could tell that Zuko was angry and upset with the way his eyes glazed over and his face twisted into that scowl.

"No. No. Zuko. It's not-"

"BASTARD!" Zuko rowed and threw a punch flame at him. Jet dodges it quickly, staring at Zuko.

"It's not-"

"YOU BASTARD! How dare you cheat on me!?" Zuko screamed.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it." Jet said calmly. Realising what he said he knew then that wasn't the best way to say it. By this time, the women walked to him, leaning on him.

"Come on. Let me show you a good time." Jet turned, throwing her off him.

"Shut your mouth and leave me alone. I'm a married man!" Jet screamed at her.

"Not anymore." Zuko said, untying the necklace and throwing it on the ground. "It's over! Y-you cheater!" Zuko screamed. Jet stared between the fallen betrothal necklace and his husband.

"Zuko?" Jet asked over come with dread.

"It's. Over." Zuko yelled and walked off back home. Jet stood there stupefied, taking in what had just happened.

"Well. Glad you got rid of him while you still could. He was ugly." The whore snarled. That did it. Jet turned and punched the whore, knocking her out, and hopefully with a broken nose. Jet turned on his heel and picked up the necklace and ran straight home. Ten year old Keiko and year old Honora where with Ursa that day. So there won't be any kids in the house. Which was thankful, especially in a situation like this. Jet burst through the front door and ran to their room. Jet took in the sight of Zuko packing his things at a fast rate. Not taking in his presents.

"Zuko. Just stop for a moment and let me explain." Jet said, walking into the room trying to block his path. But when Zuko needed to put or get something into his case. He manoeuvred around Jet swiftly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Zuko said bluntly. Jet grabbed Zuko's wrists and pulled him to his chest.

"Yes." Jet grunted. "There is." Zuko squirmed in his grasp and pulled back.

SLAP!

Jet touched his now redden cheek with one hand. Zuko panted as his eyes wailed up with tears.

"You monster! How could you kiss someone that ugly!?" Zuko practically screeched out. Jet grabbed Zuko's wrist, trying to calm him down.

"Zuko, she pulled me in. I tried ta get away from her but then ya just showed up. I really didn't seem lik anything you saw." Jet said, looking at Zuko sadly. "Give me any reason. Anything, to doubt why I would cheat on you." Zuko stared at Jet with hurt.

"I..." Zuko shock his head, letting the tears slip down his face. "I-I don't." Zuko answered. Jet sighed in relief.

"That's good to know." Jet said.

"I-I I'm so sorry, Jet. I-" Zuko whimpered realising his mistake.

"Shhh It's okay." Jet comforted. He held out the necklace Zuko through on the ground.

"You. You still want me after this?" Zuko asked almost too surprised to believe it.

"Zuko." Jet said tying the necklace round Zuko's neck. "I'll always love ya. No matter wha. Believe me." Jet said, kissing Zuko's forehead. "Now? Shale we unpack this?" Jet smiled and moved to the case. Zuko nodded, still in shock.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 777

OKAY! HOLD YA LOVEDIT! SEND A COMMENT!


	5. Horror night

SOZ! I would of posted on earlier buuuuutttt- Tha 503 thing was blocking so yeah! HERE WE ARE!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Horror night

"Is it based on a true story?" Zuko asked. Jet chuckled evilly, looking at him over his shoulder from his crouch position.

"Why? Is someone scared?" Jet smirked, putting the DVD into the DCD driver.

"I'm not scared. Where did you got that idea?" Zuko asked. Jet took the remote. He lied on his side on the couch and pulled Zuko between his legs and throwing a blanked over them. "What are we watching anyway?" Jet pointed to the title on the case.

"The Conjuring... Based on the true story." Jet chuckled evilly again.

"I hate you. You're evil." Zuko mumbled.

"Aww, I love you too." Jet chuckled, starting the movie. About half an hour into the film. Zuko was curled up with a pillow close to his chest as his eyes were glued to the T.V. Then the scene came up.

_"Can you feel anything?" _

_"Some... awful had happened here." The women said and turned round. Behind the man above the tree was a women hanging from it. _

"AH!" Zuko yelled. Jet chuckled from behind him and pulled him in closer.

"You okay babe?" Jet teased. Zuko gave a loathing glare over his shoulder and slapped Jet's head.

"You asshole." Zuko muttered.

"Aww but you love me really." Jet whispered, breathing his hot breath across Zuko's un-scared ear, making Zuko shiver in delight.

"Jet." Zuko breathed, eyes closed completely as Jet's mouth trailed down to Zuko's flesh where the neck joined with the shoulder and sucked, hard. Zuko moaned and bucked his hips as all the blood rushed to his groin from the pleasure. Zuko could feel Jet's hard organ behind his ass and rubbed it a little to give Jet some pleasure. It worked. Jet moaned into the skin and bite down hard. Running his hands around Zuko waist and went for Zuko's pants. Zuko panted as Jet fussed with his zip and pulled out his aching leaking cock.

"Ah! Jet..." Zuko breathed. Boy he was getting hot. Completely forgetting about the film now; Jet hummed and used his other hand to turn Zuko's head round in an awkwardly kiss. Zuko moaned and pushed his tongue through Jet's lips as Jet bumped his cock. Zuko pulled away from Jet. Before Jet could complain Zuko straddled Jet's waist and smashed his lips down onto Jet's in a heated kiss. Jet wrapped his hand around Zuko's cock again, but Zuko pulled his hand a way and made him look up at him.

"Na na. I'm gonna do you good." Zuko slurred in pure pleasure like he was drunk and moved Jet's hands around his own neck. Effectively, pulling Zuko down chest to chest with Jet. Zuko fumbled with the zip on Jet's pants and pulled out Jet's monster like cock. Compared to his by three inches. Zuko rolled his hips into Jet's and slowly moved his hand down both shafts.

"Aw! Babe!" Jet husked and attacked the other side of Zuko's neck and bite and sucked.

"Jet. Oh god." Zuko gulped and cried out as he came. Even when he did, he didn't stop the rhythm on his hand until only a few seconds later Jet came, sinking his teeth painfully down on Zuko's neck almost drawing blood. They both sat their clamped together from their high climax and allowed them both to cool off. Jet pulled back and rested his head on the coach, taking in Zuko's face slumped and panting with a smile on his face. Jet returned the smile.

"God tha was fucking brilliant." Jet huffed out.

"Yeah." Zuko sighed in content them stared down at their mess. "Damm. More washing." Zuko complained. Jet barked out a laugh.

"Oh! I love movie night!"

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 616

Well another sex one! Seriously! I had not one sex complement *pout*. OH WELL! KEEP SENDING REVIEWS! PWEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Spider!

Okiedokie! Hope ya like! Soz tha it was late, I had this done ages ago but I thought I already put it on... obviously not! ENJOY!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Spider! - (Honora two years old)

"AHHHHHHH!" A loud high pitched scream went off. Jet woke up startled and crashed to the floor. He grunted in pain and looked up at the clock. It was midnight. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Jet heard the same scream.

He got up, lingering a little. He really didn't want to leave his warm bed. Only a few times a year he was a bed all to himself. Zuko was at Sokka's and Toph's house for the night. They thought it would be nice for Zuko to have some downtime with them.

He walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the girls room.

"Wha' is it?" Jet asked, walking into the room. Keiko was in Honora's bed, hugging her like her only life line.

"That thing! Was crawling on my leg." Keiko yelled pointing at her bed.

"Wha's on tha' bed?" Jet asked with a yawn., turning on the light.

"Spiwer." A two year old Honora said before the light flicked on. A twenty-five centimetre Tarantula skittered at the light flicked on, and froze, then scurried a little to the wall.

"Kill it!" Keiko cried, jumping a little when it moved.

"Tha's it? Ugh, let me get somethin' ta' kill it." Jet stated tiredly and walked away, leaving Keiko and Honora there.

"You scary?" Honora asked, still hugged in a tight grip from Keiko as she nodded. Honora weaved under Keiko's arms and got off the bed, walking to the spider.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked with a harsh whisper. Honora just stared at the spider, leaning down a little.

"It's cute!" She said, smiling and picked it up lacing it on her palm.

"What are you doing?" Keiko repeated with a squeak.

"It not scary." Honora mumbled, playing with it. Laying out her hand as a platform one after the other as the spider crawled across her hands calmly.

When Jet got back, Honora was still playing with the spider. "Can I keep it?" Honora asked instantly with a beaming smile, showing Jet the spider. He just stared at the spider back at his daughters' happy face and back down.

"Uh... No honey. Ya really don't want ta' know wha' will happen if we kept it." Honora looked at her dad with teary eyes. Oh god, not those eyes, anything but that.

"B-but I want it." Honora whimpered. Jet looked at Keiko, giving her a nervous look.

"I don't want a spider in my room!" Keiko yelled.

"No Honora, and tha' is my final word." He gently took the spider and putted it into a jar he brought upstairs and closed it. "I'll put it down stairs. Ya' can set it free in the mornin'." Honora nodded her head sadly.

**Morning**

Zuko opened the door, walking inside. That was hopefully the last time he slept at Sokka's and Toph's house. He walked to the stairs, wanting to go up. But then he spotted something on the side on the table and looked it over. His hands slipping on the side the jar broke.

"AHHHHH!" Jet's eyes opened.

_Here we go again._

"Kill it! Kill it with something!"

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 530

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Bath time

OKAY ANOTHER!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Honora - 2 years and 2 months

Bath time

"Bu' I not want no baf!" Two year old Honora screamed, running away from Jet.

"Stop running, do you want to stink?!" Jet yelled. He wanted to jump on her but before he could Honora ran around the corner and he fell on the floor, hissing. "Damm tha brat." Jet hissed when he fell to the floor. "Keiko!" Jet yelled.

"What?"

"Help catch ya bloody sister before ya Ma gets home." Jet grumbled getting up from the floor. Keiko just stood there her arms crossed over her chest.

_Great._ Jet thought. _She wants something fuckin' out of it._

"Fine. You can have deserts in between meals for... two weeks." Jet said. Keiko just stared and gave him 'ya kiding me?' look. "Grrr Fine! A month!" Keiko smiled at this and went around the house/hut to help look for Honora.

"Honora get here." Jet said calmly, looking around the corner. No answer. "Damm it, get here you stupid brat!" Jet yelled over the house.

"I tell Ma tha you call me stoopid brat!" Jet heard from kitchen.

"Get here!" Jet yelled again.

"No." He heard a whisper from the kitchen. He walked into the room to see Honora under the table. He quickly grabbed one of her legs, pulling her out. Honora grabbed onto the table leg, holding on for dear life.

"I dowt wont no bath!" Honora yelled.

"Come on ya damm brat!" Jet said. Keiko stepped in and tickled Honora sides making her squeal, giving Jet the chance to hold her upside down close to his chest as Honora's feet kicked near his face.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She shouted. Jet got into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it this time.

"Honora." Jet warned as he placed her down. Honora ran to the door and tried to open it but couldn't. "Honora!" She froze at the tone used by her father. "Bath." Jet growled pointing to the bath already made. Honora's lip trembled and walked slowly to it and Jet picked her up and put her in. Jet rubbed at Honora hair making it soppy and rinses it out with the bath water. Jet took her out of the bath tub and turned for a towel. When he turned back he noticed her staring at the floor. Jet knew why she was so quiet.

"Honora. Look at me." Honora slowly raised her head and her eyes was glazed over with unshed tears. Jet gave a small smile and rubbed her body with the towel; which was overly sized for her and covered her completely like a white mountain. Jet rubbed nose with her, making her giggle a little.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Jet cooed at her. Honora giggle and shook her head.

"Thas my girl." Jet whispered kissing her forehead.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 467

HAHAHAHA! We all hated baths at a younge age! lols!


	8. So close yet so far

HELLLOOO! HERES ANOTHER FOR YA! hehehehe I hought of this one ALLLLLLLLLLLLL my self!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Honora - 2 years and 4 months

"They asleep?" Zuko questioned from the bed, naked under the covers. Jet stepped inside the room with the door shut behind him. It had been two years since they joined the small village. And in this time. Jet and Zuko hadn't had much time together with looking after Keiko and Honora and all. Jet gave a sexy smirk and slowly began to take off his amour, staring with the arm pads.

"They're sleeping like babies." Jet smirked. Dropping his pads and made his way to the bed while taking off his swords on his back and removing his gun from the back.

"How did you do it? They wouldn't stop complaining earlier." Zuko smiled. Jet groaned.

"'Daddy, another story please!' 'Daddy another minute!' 'Daddy please tell us another story!' I swear they get your puppy eyes. Curse it." Jet growled. Zuko giggled. Jet moved his first layer off of him and then took his T-shirt off. He now stood there at the foot of the bed with nothing but a pair of trousers on and bare chest. Zuko hmm at the sight.

"You poor thing." Zuko stuck his lip out and got up from under the covers. Showing his naked body to Jet which made him go hard at the sight in his shorts. Zuko walked on his knees to him and got close, chest to chest.

Zuko ran his hands over the strong bare chest and snaked them up to Jets hair and wrapped them around. Jet leaned in hungrily into a kiss and sucked on Zuko's bottom lip. Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist and pulled him even closer rubbing his bulge on Zuko exposed one.

Zuko dropped his hands in between them as Jet still had them locked close, Zuko reached for Jet's trousers and un-did them and heard a thud as they fell. Zuko smirked into the kiss and trailed his finger on the thick line of Jets cock in his boxers and rubbed it slow and hard. Jet gasped slightly as Zuko rubbed slow and hard.

"Hmm Zuko oh spirits." Jet panted. Jet craned his neck round and sucked on Zuko sensitive flesh and trailed a tongue round.

"Jet." Zuko gasped.

Knock! Knock!

Both males stood there still and frozen. Zuko and sighed with a knowing apologetic smile. While Jet, went down head first into the bed, whining beside Zuko. Zuko chuckled and grabbed his trousers that Jet was wearing and put them on walking to the door. When he opened it, he just gave enough eye view so that the kids couldn't see inside past Zuko while Jet put his boxers on.

"Keiko? Honora? What's wrong?" Zuko asked staring down at the two children.

"Nightmare." Honora said scarcely and hugged Zuko's legs as Keiko ran to her farther and jumped on the bed hugging him around the neck. Jet gave a pained look over Keiko shoulder; a look said that he was missing out on some good sex here.

"Okay. You can sleep here for tonight." Zuko said. Jet gave eye large roll at him.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 512

AWWW...hA! poor JET!


	9. Bad day

Okay peeps. Bad Day. WARNING! Very down putting just like my mood. Hopefully I will be alright.

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Honora - 3 years

Bad Day

"I said that it's not my fault that you're lost your stupid swords!" Zuko yelled at Jet clenched his fists. Keiko and a 3 year old Honora watched from where they stood as their parents where fighting, again.

"Then whose fault is it? You had them last time." Jet screamed all over the house. Zuko cringed.

"Bla! Bla! Bla! I don't know where your stupid swords are and to tell you the truth! I don't really care." Before Zuko could registered what was happening, Jet raised his hand and slapped it over Zuko's cheek.

There was a pregnant pause as two distinctive gasps were heard in the background and Zuko slowly held his redden cheek. Jet gave the most loathsome glare he could muster and said.

"This wha ya get if you act an idiot." With that he walked away. The two girls parted as they let their dad past in his moment of rage faze and stayed quiet. Zuko stood there in complete shock and slumped in the couch behind him.

Jet stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Stupid Zuko! Why is it that all my stuff goes fucking missing all the time!?

Jet leaned his back against the door and hit the back of his head to the door.

"FUCK!" Jet screamed. He then heard knocking on the door. "Go away whoever the fuck is it." Jet growled through the door.

"Daddy?" Jet's eyes flashed open with a horror struck on his face. He opened the door to see Honora standing there quietly, and seemed very scared. That look on her face sent a chill down his spine and made his stomach drop.

"Why did you hit mommy?" Honora asked. Jet sighed and crouched down to her eye level.

"I'm sorry that ya had to see tha. I didn't mean to hit your ma." Jet lied smoothly through his teeth, knowing pretty well that he really meant to have punched him. Sometimes, Zuko just got on his nerves.

"Daddy, I think that you should apolow err apolgiss err umm. Say you are sorry to mommy." Honora said, smiling.

"I'll think about it, Sweetie. Go to sleep. It's late." Honora nodded, and hug Jet goodnight and ran off to her room. Jet stared after Honora as he stood up. He closed the door behind him when he entered the room, sighing. Honora was right. He should apologize to him. Damn, his 3 year old daughter was even smarter than him. Jet sat against the wall breathing in deeply. It was quite. Jet didn't know how long he had sat there for and he looked up at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. Jet in his mind was debating on whether to go and see Zuko on not. However his nicer side got the better of him and sat up to go out of the room.

"Zuko?" Quite, it was too quite.

"Babe?" No answer. He turned into the lounged and saw Zuko lying across it.

"You awake babe?" No answer.

"I will take that as a no." Jet chuckled softly, picking Zuko up bridle style. He walked back into the bedroom and placed Zuko on the bed first who instently work up.

"Jet..." Zuko's eyes fluttered tiredly, looking around. Jet smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry tha I slapped ya. I didn't mean it." Zuko strained his eyes as his vision began to get fuzzy.

"I'm sleepy." Zuko mumbled. Jet wrapped a blanket around them both. Not bothering to take their clothes off and pulled Zuko's body yup against his chest closely.

"I love you." Jet said, closing his eyes

"Love you too." uko mumbled, half from his sleep.

"Goodnight." Jet whispered, finally falling asleep.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 625

Please review. It would cheer me up a little...ttfn.x


	10. Flower

Okay. Another one. Hope ya like x x.

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Flower

Rain constantly poured down on the window as Zuko stared out. The kids were asleep. There was just one problem. Jet wasn't home. Zuko was getting really worried now. Then the front door blew open as Jet staggered in. Zuko shot up and ran to him, holding him up.

"Jet! Oh thank spirits you're alright. What the hell happened?" Zuko fussed and lead Jet to the couch.

"Stupid rabbit traps." Jet hissed, falling onto the couch. "Ugh, my leg." Zuko stared down at Jet's bleeding leg.

"What the hell happen, Jet? You could have gotten yourself killed. And why the hell is your leg bleeding?!" Zuko asked.

"I Ah! Fuck. Accidently stepped on one of those rabbit traps. When no one came for me after an hour. I decided to go back home- SHIT! Don't do tha!" Zuko halted his movements when he reached to lift the leg up. "Oh, god my leg hurts like hell." Jet hissed, biting his lips.

"You need a doctor Jet." Jet rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a doctor. Just give me tha bandages." Zuko nodded, running to get the bandages. When he returned he gave the bandages to Jet who started to wrap them around his bleeding leg.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be fine?" Zuko asked. Jet nodded and puffed out a heavy sigh when he finished. "I was worried." Zuko addmited, looking at Jet.

"I'm sorry babe. But," Jet said as he sat up slowly. "I got something for ya." Jet smiled pulling out something out of his pocket. Zuko awed at the sight. The lovely pale baby blue colour brightened the room with its twisted petals. It was lovely but... a flower?

"Jet... Explain." Zuko said bluntly still staring at the flower. Jet chuckled.

"I spotted it near the rabbit trap and was gonna take it home but the trap got me first. So, I thought that since I was there I thought I'd take it." Jet beamed. Zuko sat there silence for a few heart beats then turned his face scowling at Jet and glared.

"You stupid! Reckless! Idiotic man! You could have died! All for what!? A flower!" Zuko yelled dramatically. Jet shrank back along with the flower that sort of flopped over in an anime scared act.

"Sorry." Jet pouted. Zuko sighed.

"Never mind. You're here and that what matters." Zuko smiled and pulled Jet up to their room. Unknowingly to Jet, Zuko hid the flower in his box under their bed when Jet placed it down.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 421

Please review. x.x.


	11. Hurt and almost fix

HI! Im much better now! So I hope ya like this! ENJOY!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Hurt and almost fix - Honora three years

Jet stumbled over in the hall, his vision fuzzy and blurred. Today was 10 years since his parents died. A good reason to get drunk, or so what Jet had thought. He fell face first onto the floor, breathing and blushing hard.

Zuko knocked on the door, wanting his lover open the door and help him with the four groceries bags.

"Come on. Open up, Jet." The door finally opened after a while, but only by a 12 year old Keiko. "Where is your father?" Zuko asked.

"Lying on the floor drunk."Keiko stated, grabbing two groceries bags. Zuko walked in and saw Jet on the floor. Zuko sighed with anger and went over kicking him lightly on the lge.

"Stand up." Jet slurred and moved slightly but didn't stand. Zuko growled placing the two groceries down and reached to pull him up. God he was heavy. He lifted him up and threw him awkwardly on the couch. Zuko sighed at his husband shaking his head.

"Jet?" Zuko leaned in. He slapped the side of Jet's face a few times, making it enough to sting but not hurt. Jet's eyes fluttered open, but then slowly closed.

"Jet." Zuko growled. He knew exactly why Jet was wasted at this moment in time. But he thought Jet had gotten over it already! Well, obviously not. "Keiko!"

"Yeah?"

"You can stay up as long as you like tonight; since your farther is completely out of it." Zuko sighed. Keiko squealed like the girl she was and ran straight to her room to do all the things with the time that was given to her. Zuko rolled his eyes whiling chuckling and pulled Jet up over his shoulder again. Zuko staggered across the hallway into their bedroom and plopped him down.

"Now. Will you please tell me why you're drunk?" Zuko asked, trying to get the answer out of him.

"My parents are dead." Jet mumbled drunk, looking around.

"I know." Zuko said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's 10 years today since they died." Jet said, putting a hand on his forehead. "I feel drunk." Jet claimed.

"You are." Zuko smirked at him, helping Jet to sit up and get his T-shirt off. "If you keep getting drunk. I will want a divorce." Zuko said. Jet whipped his head round to him with alarm. "I'm just joking." Zuko smiled, leaning down and brushing his lips against Jet's.

"Hmm babe so good." Jet moaned in the kiss and cupped Zuko's face with his hands. Zuko pull his head to the side, causing Jet to make out at his cheek.

"Ugh! Your breath reeks with alcohol!" Zuko complained poking his tongue in a gag. Jet chuckled half tiredly and leaned in biting at Zuko's neck. "J-Jet." Zuko gasped. Jet quickly with sloppy movements, removed Zuko's top so he was just left in his trousers and Jet went for his. Zuko leaned back onto the bed and watched in pure pleasure as Jet climbed on top and went for his chest. Nipping and sucking at all the places he could reach with his talented lips.

"Ah! Jet fuck. God." Zuko gasped. Jet moved further on down to Zuko's waist line. Oh they haven't done this in a while and Zuko was so hard.

*Snore*... *Snore*...

Zuko's eyebrow twitched madly and started down to see Jet's head resting on top of his abdomen sleeping his ass off drunk. Zuko growled in sexual frustration. Damm Jet. Leaving him hard on like this. Damm him!

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 587

HEHEHE! I JUST LOVE DOING THA! Look out 4 more!


	12. SWIMMING?

HI! This is tha longest one yet! HOPE YA LIKE!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

SWIMMING!? - Honora three years

"HAY GUYS!" Sokka yelled. Everyone that was outside Ursa house further into the centre of the house hut city flinched at Sokka's tone of voice.

"Shhh. Sokka! Do you want to attract Walkers?" Zuko scolded. Sokka gave a sheepish laugh and toned his voice down.

"Sorry. But I just thought of a great idea." Sokka confessed. There was a silence over the group.

"Sokka? Ya do realise tha most of ya ideas are pretty crap, right?" Jet said. Zuko waked him on the back of the head. "OW! Wha was tha for?"

"Language." Zuko glared.

"To be honest in the past Sokka's ideas may sound stupid." Toph started.

"HAY!" Sokka protested.

"But they always worked in tha end." Toph finished.

"But this isn't a battle stagey plan Toph!" Sokka yelled throwing his hands in the air. "I found a small lake just near the rim of the city in the forest." Sokka smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"And young man, what were you doing out there?" Ursa raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just looking around." Sokka shot back.

"So let me get this straight." Zuko said lifting Honora more comfortable on his lap. "You want me, to take me two kids out into the forest where there could possibly be hundreds of Walkers and many other creatures that could kill them?" Sokka mindlessly nodded his head with a grin on his face. "You're a moron." Zuko bit at the end. Sokka's face faltered.

"Moron! Moron!" Honora giggled out. If possible, Sokka's face looked even more pained and cried anime tears. Jet smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Very good sweetie." Jet smiled, stroking her hair.

"But Zuko, there are even more people. Don't worry. I saw there more than 100 people yesterday." Sokka said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think tha we should go." Jet said.

"Have you gone completely crazy Jet? Honora can't even swim." Zuko harshly said at him.

"Well, I can teach her." Jet mumbled, half to himself.

"You? Can you even swim yourself?" Zuko asked in disbelief, putting Honora down.

"Yes. And I bet tha I could swim better then ya." Jet chuckled.

"Aw, forget it." Zuko growled.

"I want to go swimming too." Keiko yelled, including herself in. Zuko looked down at her daughter and back up to Jet, caught in a line of two pairs of puppy's eyes.

"Is it really safe Sokka?" Zuko asked gently. Sokka nodded. Zuko gave a last though over before sighing. "Okay, we're going tomorrow." Keiko smiled happily.

"Yay!" Honora yelled.

"By the way Jet, you're teaching Honora how to swim." Jet gulped. He hadn't thought that through. He was only joking. Oh dear...

**The next day...**

"Whoa, ya were right Sokka. There are a lot of people here." Jet said.

All around, people with kids, teenagers and some adults where playing with their kids and thrashed in the water. It seemed like they didn't really have to care about the Walkers that could be around them. They just... lived.

The lake was rather large and rather small. Not really able to explain it really with all the bodies in the water. It was rather small without people in it, but large with so many people in it.

"Okay, you guys have fun. I'm gonna go and role in some mud." Toph grinned. Well. Who can blame her? Ursa walked to the side and stretched a chair out for herself. Jet took his clothes off till it was just him in his shorts. Same with Sokka and Zuko. While Keiko had a bikini like swimming costume and Honora in an all in one type with pink butterfly's and orange arm bands. Before Honora could run into the water, Zuko grabbed her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zuko warily asked.

"In water." Honora said simply.

"Do you want to drown?" Honora looked at her Ma, frowning.

"Me go in water." Honora protested. Before Zuko could respond, Jet took Honora and placed her on his back.

"I thought we agreed I was gonna teach her?" Jet chuckled walking into the water. When the water touched her leg she flinched.

"It's cold!" She yelped.

"Wha did ya think? Tha the water will be hot as in tha tub?" Jet asked her. Honora nodded. "Okay, it's time for ya to learn to swim." Honora giggled as Jet stared to lift her around the water, gliding her along the surface.

Zuko sat on the edge of the lake, watching Jet teaching Honora how to swim. Zuko smiled as Honora giggled and floated over the water for just a second before Jet lifted her into the air and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making Honora screech with laughter.

Zuko stare off to the side, Keiko swimming to the other side. Then Zuko caught her glancing at a boy near her about ten feet away. The boy was about Keiko's age and he was talking with his mates. He was one of the hot boy's for his age and his red, short hair stood out over the whole crowd.

_Oh, I think we found our love couple._ Zuko thought with a faint knowing smile on his face.

"CANIN BALL!" Zuko whipped his head round to only see Sokka in mid air and did a dive ball. Water splashed in different angles around the people as he splashed in. When Sokka resurfaced. He was met by angry glares from a bunch of guys that Sokka had got their girls wet on the sides and people in the water.

_Ouch._ Zuko thought. He wouldn't show mercy for his friend. Zuko sighed as he shifted into the water slowly and felt the liquid flow gracefully along his skin and swam threw it.

"Mama! Mama!" Zuko turned to have his body froze.

"Oh. Honora." Zuko whispered to himself. He could feel tears come to his eyes and his chest swell with pride. Honora was doggie paddling to him with a grin on her face. "Come on." Zuko said encouragingly, smiling at her opening his arms out to her.

"Come to Mama." Honora squealed when she reached to her destination and as Zuko lifted her close to his chest, kissing her head. "OH! My big is growing up so fast!" Zuko cooed at her.

"Tha's cause' she's ya daughter." Jet grinned, pressing his body up against Zuko from behind.

"You and your damm sneakiness." Zuko pouted but didn't hide the playful gleam in his eyes. Jet smirked and leaned down and caught Zuko's lips.

"AHHHH!" They whipped their heads up to see Sokka getting chased by a bunch of guys and girls around the pool. Not really carrying if they did attract Walkers.

"Wha tha fuck is he doing?" Jet asked dully. Zuko didn't bother to comment on his language and just sighed.

"Sokka being Sokka." Jet gave a sarcastic 'Ah!' and nodded like he understood.

"Where's Keiko?" Jet asked. Zuko giggled, pointing over to Keiko who had finally got the courage to go and chat with the kids with the red hair. However, Jet caught the little quick glances that Keiko kept giving over to the boy with the red hair.

"Oh! Hell no!" Jet cursed with a glare at the red head.

"Jet... It was bound to happen soon or later." Zuko tried to reason.

"I rather let it be later," Jet seethed daggers at the red head. "Much, Much later." Zuko him lightly on the arm and gave a scowl at him holding Honora closer to his chest. "Wha?" Jet asked then Zuko raised his hand behind Jet's head and crashed them onto his lips. Forcing Jet to completely forget about the red head and warp his arms around Zuko waits. Sadly though, Honora was sort of squashed between both parents. Ha. Ha.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 1,304

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Can't cook

OOOOOKKKKAAAYYYYY! Newist and latest! HOPE YA LIKE!

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Can't cook - Honora four years

Keiko and Honora gave a knowing look across the table that was in the kitchen. (Keiko 13) The sounds of constant beeping filled the air along with the air filled with black smoke.

"Ah! Shit!" Jet cursed. Dropping the pan of smoking rabbit as it scattered across the floor. "Err... Dinner will be a little while longer, kids!" Jet beamed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The two girls gave their own eye roll as their farther went back to trying cooking their food... Again. Zuko was having a night out with his mother for once. Some catching up needed to be done. So Jet wasn't hesitating to get Zuko to go. Trouble was... Jet didn't know how to cook to save his fucking life!

"Dad." Keiko warily asked. "Maybe we should just get Mom." She said.

"Na! Kids? Come on!" Jet smiled. "I can't be tha-"

*BANG!*

The pot that had some carrot soup on the boil blew up and exploded all around the kitchen.

"AHHH!" Jet screamed and stepped back from the hot carrot soup and fell backwards. Hitting a cupboard door and shaking all the contents on the floor, and a pan on top of Jet's head. Jet staggered and tried to pray the pan off of him but slipped on a rolling bin and feel. Keiko and Honora flinched as everything and their dad fell to the ground with a loud thump. Jet groaned from the floor and pulled the pan off.

"Okay." Jet sighed with a hiss of pain. "One of ya run and get ya mom. Ow." Jet will never cook again in his life.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 279

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Boyfriend?

Okiedokie! Here's another one for ya'! I hope ya' all enjoy! :)

**(c) Goes to!= AllWolfXFox x Bloody-red-scar Authors!**

* * *

Boyfriend?

"Damm... Can't get through. Help me." Keiko moaned, trying to squeeze past the fence. A boy on the other side of the fence pulled her through with all his strength, finally giving way, Keiko pulled through. "Ugh... *Whew* Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He beamed back happily. They sneaked round to the front of the house and crept inside through the front door, trying not to make a sound. It was dark inside, just as much as it was out side. Then, the light flicked on.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A male voice said calmly, hiding anger behind his throat. Keiko rounded back and faced her mother with a gulp.

"Err... Sight seeing?" She tried to joke. Zuko scoffed.

"Right. And I'm a women. What do you think you're doing out this late at night, young woman?" Zuko folded his arms giving a deep scowl. Keiko flabed her mouth trying to find words or an excuse when the boy next to her cut in.

"She was with me." He said, and Zuko gave him a pointed look. "S-sir." He stuttered.

"I remember you from the swimming pool." Zuko frowned when he remembered. "What's your name?"

"Takashi." He said.

"Hmm. And what was my daughter doing with you exactly?" Zuko asked. Takashi shook a little in fear.

"A d-date." He said quietly. Zuko's eyebrows raised.

"A date?" Zuko eyes trailed on to Keiko who nodded, affirmative. Zuko stood there staring at the two for a moment, silence left all three standing still. The two almost sweating like bullets, thinking the possible things that were about to accuse. "Right, well tell me next time when you're going out late, Keiko. It's a little late, would you like to stay over Takashi?" Zuko smiled. The two gapped at him.

"M-mom? What?" Keiko asked confused.

"Well. I can't just let him go home in the dark all alone now can I? Afteral, he did return you here safely." Zuko smiled, making Takashi feel a lot better being around Zuko.

"Thank you." He blushed.

"But that doesn't mean you can sleep in the same room as my daughter young man." Zuko gave him a pointed look. Keiko blushed madly and Takashi gulped.

"Mom!"

"What?" Zuko smiled, "Can't blame me for worrying." Zuko shot back. "Just be glad it's me and not your father." Keiko kept her mouth shut and Takashi visable paled.

**Next Morning**

Jet walked down stairs rubbing his back and turned into the lounge. he freezed on the spot when he notised a patch of red head pearing of a blanket. Jet getting courious walked over and pulled the covers back and mouth gapped.

The kid from the swimming pool.

_No._

"Hmmm..." Takashi moaned in his sleep. Jet's eyes twitched, "Keiko." Takashi smiled happily. A tick mark appeared over Jet head and he cracked his knuckles.

Takashi will be lucky if he ever got out alive of that.

Continuing life...

* * *

Words: 489

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
